


Sunglasses

by Crazy_fandom_gal



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Platonic Relationships, Smol Reader, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, but lovable, just tooth rotting fluff really, lol idk what else to put, rude lady at the mall, super nice bois, turtle bois are stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_fandom_gal/pseuds/Crazy_fandom_gal
Summary: (NOTE: This is from my Tumblr){The turtles x smol shy reader?}This is not romantic, strictly platonic. Hopefully it's ok, idk. I tried. It's kinda dumb tbh lol.Reader is gender neutral. Sexuality isn't specified.Warnings: idk I guess the lady that's rude to you?





	Sunglasses

 

 

 

     You were hanging out with your good friend, April, when it happened. Four giant, mutant, turtles came busting through April's apartment door like they owned the place. They all began talking at once to April about some "sick new stunt" they had thought of. They all froze when they noticed you.

     "Uhh," The one wearing blue started, then he made a weird pose (you think he was trying to be casual?), "Hello, there, we are humans that are on our way to a comic convention."

     "Yeah," added the big one in red, "we got lost along the way. Could you kind people tell us the direction of the Turtle Ninja Comic Convention?"

     You gave April a look, and she sighed and said, "Guys, I don't think your cover is working." All except the one in blue broke character.

     He slid up to you. "We have been humans our entire lives, I assure you-"

     "Leo, stop it. You're scaring them," April chastised, pushing the turtle in blue away. "Look,   
(Y/N), these guys are my friends. I know it's crazy, they're mutant turtles, but they're super cool dudes. Just, please don't go freaking out and telling everyone."

     You stared at her for a moment. Of course it was strange to you, but you weren't about to go tell anyone. Even if you wanted to, you were far too shy to even try. "Don't worry, April, I won't tell anyone," you said quietly, smiling kindly at her.

     The turtle wearing orange squealed, rushing forward and picking you up in a hug. "Omigosh, thank you soooo much! You're super rad!" He enthusiastically jumped up and down as he rambled, making your face turn red. You tried to ask him to stop, but your mouth wouldn't move to speak.

     "Mikey, cut it out!" The big one in red scolded, and you realized just how  _big_ these guys were. It didn't help that you're already short for a human. Once the one in orange- Mikey- put you down, the red one smiled at you in what you thought was meant to be kind. It looked kinda intimidating to you. "Hi there, my name is Raph, that there is Mikey, Leo, and Donnie," he said as he pointed each of them out. The one in purple mumbled something like "Donatello" but you weren't sure. "It's very nice to meet you! What's your name?"

     You looked away, scuffing your feet. "It's (Y/N)," you mumbled shyly.

~~~~~

     And that's how you met the turtles. You've known each other for a couple months now, and you've all grown fairly close. You played video games with Mikey, talked to Raph about his teddy bear collection (you collected them, too, and you both thoroughly enjoyed comparing; you've even bought/given him some that he didn't have yet), hung out with Leo (you both had a love for one-liners), and you enjoyed sitting with Donnie while he was working in his lab (sometimes you both talked about what he was working on, sometimes you sat in comfortable silence). You loved hanging out with them, despite your shy nature. They were just so accepting and kind towards you. It made you feel welcome.

     Now, you sat in the arcade with Mikey and Raph, playing video games. You were laughing and joking, when Leo came bursting in. He stood in front of the screen, causing you, Raph, and Mikey to lose.

     "What!"

     "Leo!"

     "I was so close to winning!"

     Leo waved his arms around. "This is more important!" He began pacing back and forth, looking the most upset you've ever seen him. "They just came out with these super cool new shades, and I  _have to have them_ ," he got on his knees, giving you his best puppy eyes. "Please, please,  _please_  can you go buy them for me? I have some money saved up and everything!"

     You began shaking your head. "Leo, you know I don't do crowds-"

     "PLEASE!"

     He was now hugging you, sniffling slightly. "If I don't get those sunglasses, I'll be a social outcast."

     You didn't bother saying that he's not exactly a socialite already. Instead you asked, "What about April? I'm sure she would-"

     "I already asked. She's working. They will be sold out by the time she's off work," he interrupted once again. He sat back, looking at you with tear-filled eyes and a wobbly lip. You opened your mouth to object, then closed it with a sigh. You simply nodded.

     "Fine, I'll do it."

     "Yes!" He picked you up, dragging you after him out of the lair. Mikey and Raph shouted, running after you guys.

     Once you were on the surface, you noticed Donnie was with you guys. "Oh, I didn't know you tagged along, too," you spoke aloud. Donnie shrugged.

     "Someone has to stop them from doing something stupid."

     Leo grabbed your arm easily dragging you after him since you're so small. "We don't have time to talk, we have to get those sunglasses."

     You reluctantly let him drag you to the end of the alley. He pointed at the mall. "Okay, they're on sale in there. Here's the money, and here's a coupon I got for them." He pushed you out of the alley before you could say anything. You glanced around at all the people, feeling your nerves work up.

     You took a deep breath, and walked into the crowded mall. You slipped through the crowd, making your way to the section with the eyewear. Your phone buzzed, and you looked to see it was Leo. You clicked the answer button.

     "Are you there yet?"

     "Almost. What even are these sunglasses you're looking for? You didn't tell me what they looked like."

     "They're the ones that look stupid-  _smack_ \- that was Donnie. We're on speaker. They're the white ones that are round. They have a blue lighting mark on the sides."

     You held in the laugh as you heard Donnie arguing with him in the background. You spotted some sunglasses that fit his description. They were the last pair. "I think I found them-"

     "Excuse me, those are mine," a voice interrupted from behind you. You turned to see some blonde chick standing there, looking at you down her nose. She held out her hand snootily. "Give them to me."

     You open and closed your mouth. You wanted to say no, but your shyness was getting the best of you.

     "(Y/N), who is that? What are they saying?"

     You thought about how nice the boys have been to you. How much like a family they were to you. You couldn't let them down.

     "No," you stated, trying to sound firm. The blonde raised her draw-in eyebrow.

     "Excuse me? Do you know who I am?" She spoke angrily. She reached her hand out to grab them anyway. "Give me those sunglasses, bi-"

     "Excuse me, lady. Who do you think  _you_ are?" Your eyes widened when you saw none other than the turtles themselves surround the lady. They were decked out in old suits (they found them in the trash), and they had fake mustaches on. Leo stepped forward. " _This_  is (Y/N), a locally famous poet. They have  _seven_  different gigs tonight, and you have the audacity to treat them this way? Shame on you."

     The blonde stared at them, eyes wide as saucers. She opened and closed her mouth like a fish.

     Mikey leaned forward and added, "Yeah! And they have a meeting with the mayor!" Okay, that was stretching it. But he meant well.

     She stopped staring, and huffed. "Fine. I didn't want them, anyway." And with that, she walked away. Mikey swept you up in a hug, picking you up (you were so short he usually always did that).

     You smiled. "Thanks for helping me, guys," you thanked with a smile. They all came in for a hug, then.

     "Thank  _you_ for putting yourself out there to help me. I'm sorry I made you do this," Leo replied, looking guilty. You shook your head, not having it.

     "Don't be sorry. I wanted to help you. You guys are like family to me."

     The guys all "awwed" (except Donnie, he just kinda awkwardly smiled), and hugged you again. When you all broke apart, you held up the sunglasses with a smile.

     "Alright, let's go buy these rad sunglasses!"

     "YEAH!"

 

 


End file.
